Moving
by phantomrider2597
Summary: Set before the last episode of wolfblood, Rhydian and Maddy explore a new chapter in their relationship.
1. Changes

**Moving**

Hey everyone, just the normal disclaimer... I don't own anything about this series, I just love it.

_Maddy's POV_

Rhydian stalked into class just as the bell went – as usual – and flopped down in his seat next to me. I glanced at him and smiled hello, but he looked unusually ruffled. He pulled out his notepad and a pen, tapping it distractedly on the desk. I raised an eyebrow as he glanced out the window.

"Rhydian," I said, voice concerned. "Are you ok?"

He shrugged but didn't meet my eyes – I angled my chair towards him and propped my elbow on the desk stubbornly. He glanced at me, and I saw worryingly there were gold flecks in his eyes. "Rhydian-" I began, my brow creasing as I frowned. He shook his head, cutting me off, and whispered "Tell you later," just as our teacher walked in.


	2. Leaving

**Moving**

Hey everyone, just the normal disclaimer... I don't own anything about this series, I just love it.

_Maddy's POV_

Rhydian avoided me all day, even though I trailed him doggedly. Even Shan and Tom sensed something was up, but I ignored their questioning glances. Rhydian was definitely not himself; he was jumpy, unsettled, brooding. I mean, yes he's a wolfblood, but being this moody was not in even his nature.

As the final bell of the day rang, I practically sprinted from the classroom to catch Rhydian after class. He was striding determinedly towards the door, and was well into the school grounds before I caught up with him. I grabbed one of the straps of his backpack and tugged with all my strength, forcing him to turn to face me.

I smiled reassuringly. "You promised you'd tell me what was wrong later," I reminded him as we began walking together towards the woods.

He glanced at me, then anxiously around us. He shook his head. "Not here," he muttered darkly, then took off at a run towards the woods. I smirked and sprinted after him, feeling the wind whip through my hair and the cool air slapped against my face like a wet towel. We ran for several miles, well into the woods, before slowing and finally halting in a small clearing. The surrounding trees were in the midst of shedding their leaves, and the ground was carpeted with shades of rusty red, burnished bronze and burning gold. I plopped down unceremoniously on a fallen log, covered in soft green moss. I shrugged off my backpack, and planted my elbows on my knees, leaning forward to listen attentively. I looked at Rhydian expectantly.

He shuffled his feet through the leaves and dug his hands deeper into his pockets. "Mad's," he began cautiously, looking straight into my eyes. "I'm leaving."

My jaw dropped just as one of my elbows slipped off my knee, so I kneed myself in the chin. I felt like the rug had been pulled out from under me, or like someone had chopped off my leg. I shoved myself to my feet, indignant, and floundered for something to say. It had struck me – Rhydian was important. Important to me, important to my life; he was a part of me.

Rhydian looked at me sadly. He held up his hands, as if in surrender. "It's not me, Maddy – I swear that. It's my foster folks... They're moving, Mads, and I'm getting dumped back on social services." He laughed bitterly. "It's not the first time – Just the first time I don't want to leave."

"But... But you can't go!" I wailed, knowing I sounded like a spoilt five year old. "I need you! You're the only person I can talk to, the only person who understands me... The real me!" I felt myself beginning to tear and dragged my sleeve haphazardly across me eyes. "You're part of the pack Rhydian..."

"Do you think I _want_ to go Maddy? Do you think I _want_ to leave here, to never see you again?" He was angry now, and advanced on me, so that he was practically yelling in my face. We were both breathing hard, and I felt a tear trickle down my cheek. Rhydian watched it trace a path over my skin and took a hurried step back, dragging a hand through his blonde hair.

"Shit. Mads, I... I gotta go." He turned and disappeared into the trees. I stood watching the spot where he'd vanished, crying quietly into the silence.


	3. Mam

**Moving**

Hey everyone, just the normal disclaimer... I don't own anything about this series, I just love it.

_Maddy's POV_

For the life of me, I'll never know how I got home. I stumbled in after curfew, worn out and wrung out. I could never remember crying so much. My mam was cooking dinner and, hearing me open the door, swung round to yell at me, but seeing my face she froze; she pulled off the oven gloves she was wearing and embraced me in a bear hug.

"What is it cub?"

"I'm not a cub," I snapped (mostly out of habit), then softened. "Sorry, it's just..." I buried my head in her shoulder.

"Aww pet," she murmured soothingly as she stroked my hair. "A problem shared is a problem halved."

I sniffed pathetically, the pulled back to loo her in the eye. "Mam – Rhydian's leaving. Well, being kicked out really." She looked at me quizzically. "His foster folks are moving and social services will dump him somewhere out of the way, where we'll never see him again." I burst into sobs again, but instead of turning to mam, turned away and shut myself into my room. I threw myself onto my bed and let my tears soak into the cream pillowcase.

I sat with one ear pressed to my bedroom door. My folks were discussing something in hushed tone... Must be serious. I strained, and heard my name mentioned; and Rhydian's. I sat back, cocked my head to the side. They continued to murmur quietly, inaudible words. I stood up and walked to the window, pressing my forehead against the cool glass. A question throbbed against my temple – What would happen now?


	4. Chemistry

**Moving**

Hey everyone, just the normal disclaimer... I don't own anything about this series, I just love it.

_Maddy's POV_

It was now Friday. Rhydian and I hadn't spoken since Tuesday. He'd even switched desks to avoid sitting next to me – whenever he glanced at me, he looked worried, almost as if he thought I was going to go to pieces and he'd have to stick me back together with glue. When I saw his new 'look' directed at me, I would always scowl and roll my eyes; did he seriously think I was that devastated by his leaving? At this point, my brain would whisper, _yes, of course you're shattering apart inside you ninny, just make sure he doesn't see that. _

"Mads? Mads!" Shannon's persistent voice pulled me back into the chemistry lab – the last class of the day, hallelujah. "Were we meant to add the magnesium to the hydrochloric acid or heat it, then add it to the acid?" She was frowning, glancing quickly between the metal and the solution. "Well?"

I just shrugged; since I hadn't been paying attention either, my input would probably be less than helpful. I couldn't help but wonder... this was Friday. And on Fridays, Rhydian always came over for dinner. Would he come, or just ditch us prematurely? I glanced over at his blonde head bowed over the experiment he was working on with Tom. I sighed, and Shan noticed.

"Are you ok Mads? You haven't been acting like yourself at all these past few days..." This speech trailed off as she dropped the magnesium in the acid and there was a small explosion. We both squeaked in surprise and hopped back, Shannon flapping her hands like a puffin flaps its wings as it flies – ie. stupidly. I clamped down a laugh and automatically shot a wide smile at Rhydian who grinned back. All at once we both seemed to notice that we were communicating again and Rhydian immediately focused closely on what appeared to be a stain on the desktop.

The chemistry teacher came bustling clumsily towards us, flapping her hands – very like Shannon actually - and readjusting her overlarge glasses. "Girl, girls... Oh dear, oh dear..." As a result of Shan's little 'accident' as the teacher called it, we were both stuck in school cleaning up well after everyone else had left for the day, which left me anxiously watching the clock tick ever closer to 5pm and dinner.


	5. Steak and broken plates

**Moving**

Hey everyone, just the normal disclaimer... I don't own anything about this series, I just love it.

_Maddy's POV_

I glanced at my watch as I sprinted home, running full pelt through the forest. 5:20... I was late, and mam was going to _kill_ me. I tossed myself through the kitchen door panting and near to collapsing on the floor.

"I know, I know," I panted, doubling over to try and catch my breath. "I'm late, I know, sorry but Shan exploded half the chemistry lab and we had to clean it up." I was still looking resolutely at the floor as I gasped.

"We know," Mam said as she dished up massive steaks. "Rhydian just finished telling us."

My head snapped up and I found myself looking directly into Rhydian's amused eyes. I immediately straightened and attempted vainly to smooth down my windswept hair; I dumped my bag and hung my jacket on a peg before sinking – with as much dignity as I could muster – into the only free chair, conveniently, right next to Rhydian.

"Nice hair Mads," he commented flippantly as he picked up his knife and fork and began to attack the meat on his pace. I blushed, despite my best attempts not to, and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and began to delicately tear into my bloody steak. The conversation between Rhydian and my folks flowed easily – ok, when did that happen? – and I didn't even bother to enter it. I stared determinedly at my plate, even once it was clean.

"So, what'd you think Maddy?" I looked up and bit my lip. Oops – I think I was meant to be paying attention.

"Err... Yes... Great?" Oh goody, that really sounded as if I knew what was being discussed. Way to go Maddy!

Mam smiled in a relieved manner. "Oh brilliant; see you later Rhydian. We've got some things to attend to." She leapt eagerly to her feet and practically dragged dad out the room, then out the front door. I stood up, collecting the plates off the table as I did so, before walking tiredly over to the sink and beginning to wash up.

"I'll dry," Rhydian offered, grabbing a dishtowel and striding over to stand at the drying rack.

I sighed. "Go home Rhydian. If you don't mind, I'd rather not spend too much time in your company." I dug my arms up to the elbows in bubbly water and groped for the last stray plate.

"Well if that's how you feel now, that's going to make things super awkward..." Rhydian said, shaking his head melodramatically.

"Spit it out," I snapped, feeling myself getting irritated. "If you have something to say, say it, otherwise go find something else to do."

"Ugh, were you not listening at all Mads? I mean, I had my doubts, but such a big decision..." He drew air in sharply between his teeth. My fingers finally found the rim of the plate and I hauled it out of the water and raised it quickly above his head.

"Tell me what you're going on about Rhydian, or I swear I'll-"

"I'm moving in with you Mads."

The plate slipped from my already soapy fingers and smashed with an admirably loud '_crash_' on Rhydian's head.

"Jesus Mads, I knew you were mad with me but is there really no line?" His hand came up to massage his head.

"Sorry," I put both my hands on his shoulders and pulled him down to my height. I ran a hand gently over his scalp and felt and egg shaped lump beginning to form already under my finger tips. I winced for him, completely forgetting the broken shards of china scattered around our feet. "Sorry," I muttered again. I looked right into his eyes. "I promise I didn't mean to-"

The remainder of my apology was lost as Rhydian floored me, finishing in a neat little crouch and smiling at me gloatingly. "Now we're even," he said cheerfully, sounding remarkably proud of himself. He offered a hand to help me up.

"Oh no we're not," I growled, grapping his hand and hauling him downwards with all my strength. He sprawled almost completely atop me, scrabbling to catch himself before he squished me. We ended up face to (literally) face with about two centimetres between us; we froze, just staring at one another.

"Okay..." he mumbled, his face so close his breath brushed my face like a light spring breeze. "Umm... easy way to get up?"

I shook my head slightly to unfog my distracted brain – he really was _very_ close – and shrugged as best I could with the space restrictions.

He rolled his eyes. "Has anyone ever told you how helpful you are?"

I shook my head and smiled, knowing it would annoy him. "Nope."

"Good," he said with a wide smile. "They never will." He shoved off the floor and hauled himself into an (almost) perfectly upright position. I felt slightly bereft, but gratefully accepted his gentlemanly hand up.

I smiled shyly at him. "I'm glad you're not leaving." I tucked that persistent strand of hair behind my ear again, and shuffled slightly.

"So'm I." He winked at me, then glanced at the floor. "Today really is not your day, is it? Looks like you've got more to clean up."

"No way," I shook my head then smiled over sweetly. I gestured grandly to the broken plate. "You're part of this pack for good now, and I wouldn't like to deprive you of the pleasure."


	6. Welcome Home

**Moving**

Hey everyone, just the normal disclaimer... I don't own anything about this series, I just love it.

_Maddy's POV_

**Two weeks later**

"Maddy! Come here!"

I ignored my mam and turned up the volume on my iPod. I was lying on my back on my bed, dressed only in my robe with my hair still rolled up in a towel after taking a shower. I hummed loudly to myself, out of time and definitely out of tune. I closed my eyes and bobbed my head to the music.

All at once, one of my ear buds was ruthlessly tugged from my ear.

"Earth to Maddy, Earth to Maddy! Are you with us?" My eyes flew open, widening with surprise. Rhydian smiled widely, his vibrant eyes crinkling slightly around the edges. He glanced over my practically undressed appearance. "Nice look Mads – thinking about wearing that into school on Monday?"

I sat up, almost bumping heads with Rhydian and pulled my robe tighter around myself. "Every heard of knocking?" I asked, pulling the towel from my hair and tossing it onto the floor.

He raised an eyebrow and smirked confidently. "I did."

I felt heat rising in my cheeks and hopped to my feet, shoving him away from me and towards the door. "Well, out!" I made sure to slam the door behind him, and heard him chuckle on the other side of the wood.

I dressed in record time, emerging from my room a mere five minutes later with my hair still dripping wet down my back. I flopped onto the sofa in the living room where dad was watching football – I noted there were two battered cases sitting in the corner.

"Oh, Maddy; Rhydian's here." He said after a few moments, not even looking at me.

"Well, thanks for telling me Dad – I'd never have noticed," I muttered sarcastically, elbowing him in the side and rolling my eyes. "Where is he by the way?" I asked, sitting up and glancing into the kitchen.

"Outside I think," Dad said with a shrug, absorbed in his football game.

I stood and slipped quietly out the door. I saw Rhydian leaning against a tree and walked over quietly to stand by him. He was staring out into the woods, dark and casting shadows as the sun set over the tips of the firs.

I just stood silently beside him, respecting his privacy. "Nice sunset," I commented, tipping my head to one side as my wolf self would. He nodded.

"It looks completely different from this angle," he replied, smiling and tilting his head to the same angle as mine.

I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye; the image set me off into giggles. "What must we look like?" I laughed, straightening.

He stroked his chin, looking profound. "Two very peculiar teenagers staring into a sunset?" he muttered, looking at me questioningly. I nodded, still barely holding in the giggles.

"That sounds about right," I nodded in agreement.

We smiled happily at one another. Seized by an indescribable impulse, I placed a hand on his shoulder, leaned up and pecked him on the cheek. "Welcome home."

"Well..." he smiled at me. "The sight of you in your robe was a very... interesting... way to say 'welcome home.'"

I shoved him, then turned to walk back inside. "Don't get used to it mate."


End file.
